


Super Hot

by exonomics



Series: Produce 101 Hybrid AU [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Ongniel are gross boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exonomics/pseuds/exonomics
Summary: As a boyfriend, Seongwoo’s realizing that he’s fucked. Or rather, would like to be.Part 2 of Always series.





	Super Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hello everyone.  
> Fancy seeing you all here. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Did you miss me?

 

 

 

 

It’s still surreal, like a dream. 

It’s still surreal that when Seongwoo wakes up in the morning, Daniel is  _ there, _ often hidden beneath the blankets and curled up against him. Or when Seongwoo comes home after hours of filming, he doesn’t even need to unlock the door because Daniel’s already there, opening  _ their _ front door with a bright smile and perked ears. And when they’re out - whether grocery shopping or going out to eat - Seongwoo can  _ kiss _ Daniel. As much as he wants. And no one will stop him.

Their first month goes smooth. It takes some getting used to, having someone else live with him, but they work it out. Seongwoo starts making meals for two instead of just one. He buys more groceries than before, even food he doesn’t like because there’s someone else eating with him now. And he has to speak to however many agencies, from health insurance to his landlord, since there’s someone else  _ living _ with him now. 

And Daniel even got himself a job - at the shelter. He had received a frantic call from Jaehwan one day, asking if he could stop by and give him a hand since Minhyun was out. Daniel did, and went back the day after, then the day after that...to the point where Daniel came home one afternoon with an ID card and paycheck. 

“I got a job,” he giggled to Seongwoo, showing off an official shelter badge. 

And Seongwoo was glad - though Daniel never mentioned anything, he knew how boring it must be to stay home all day, not doing anything. And Daniel already knows everything there is to know about the shelter, already knows everyone...it’s perfect. 

Everything was perfect.

  
  
  


_________

  
  
  
  


Everything is  _ not _ perfect.

Because ever since Daniel moved in, Seongwoo’s sanity has been thrown out the window. 

Seongwoo is Daniel’s owner. And his boyfriend. And somehow, it’s hard to be both things at once. An owner, at least to Seongwoo, should always have their Cat’s best interests in mind; keep them safe and loved and not do anything that would make them uncomfortable. Like Dongho is to Seonho and Guanlin. 

As a boyfriend though, Seongwoo’s realizing that he’s fucked. 

Or rather, would  _ like _ to be. 

Because there are some days, when the heat of summer sticks to Daniel’s shirt and body; when Daniel stretches his arms over his head and groans in approval; when Daniel presses his body against Seongwoo’s in bed; when their kisses turn less innocent and Seongwoo finds himself wanting to grind into Daniel’s hips-

But then he’s running into another room or quickly busies himself in something else, because he and Daniel aren’t in  _ that _ kind of relationship yet. Daniel still giggles like a school child whenever Seongwoo sneaks a kiss, and Seongwoo still finds himself in a daze whenever he realizes -  _ Daniel is his boyfriend (!!!). _

There’s no way either of them are ready for The Next Step. 

Sure, they’ll get their eventually, but Seongwoo’s libido isn’t getting the message. They’ve only been together for three months, and just one month living together. And this is technically both of their first, committed relationship. Neither are really in a spot to jump into sex, and the last thing Seongwoo’s going to do is put Daniel in a situation that makes him feel uncomfortable. He’ll wait for Daniel to be absolutely ready.

So for now, Seongwoo just grins and bears it. It’s not that bad, not really. He can do this. 

He has, though, been taking a lot of cold showers. 

  
  
  
  


_________

  
  
  
  
  


“You’re constipated.”

Seongwoo smacks Minki’s hand away from his face. “Thanks for your concern, but my bowels are fine.” 

Minki scowls, pushing Seongwoo’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean it like  _ that. _ Disgusting.” He frowns, motioning for Seongwoo to tilt his head back to finish his makeup. “I meant sexually.”

That’s worse.

Seongwoo whips his head up, feeling the eyeliner in Minki’s hand streak across his forehead. “Wh-what do you mean-”

“You  _ reek _ like sexually frustrated pheromones.”

Seongwoo chokes a bit at Minki’s words, then turns to face Sungwoon, scandalized. “Do I-”

“I wasn’t gonna say anything,” Sungwoon laughs back from the couch. He points to his forehead. “You got something…”

Minki’s already on it, taking a wipe to clean the streak. “So I take it you and Daniel haven’t fucked yet.”

“H-hold on-”

“I think it’s sweet you’re taking your time,” Sungwoon chimes in. 

“Poor Daniel, though,” Minki replies. “I don’t know how could live with this stench.”

_ Oh fuck. _

Seongwoo starts choking again. “Y-you think  _ Daniel _ can smell it?”

“He  _ lives _ with you.” Minki rolls his eyes. “Of course he’ll smell it.”

Seongwoo doesn’t know much about pheromones and shit like that, but Cats  _ do _ have a superior sense of smell, and there’s no doubt Seongwoo  _ feels _ sexually frustrated... _ Oh God _ what if this has been going on for weeks and Daniel knows Seongwoo’s been thirsting after him and what if it’s making Daniel uncomfortable and scared and Daniel will leave him because he can’t keep it in his pants and-

“Seongwoo!”

He nearly hits Minki in the face when he hears his name called. Through the dressing room mirror, he can see an assistant poke her head in. “You’re needed in ten minutes!” she says, before closing the door. 

It has Minki sighing and rolling his eyes. “Seongwoo, kindly shut the fuck up so I can do my job.”

“And don’t worry about Daniel,” Sungwoon adds with a smile. “I’m sure he understands and appreciates that you’re waiting.”

Seongwoo hopes that’s true. 

But even still, he makes a mental note to keep himself in check - he’s not going to let Daniel know that he’s a horny motherfucker who can’t control his hormones.

  
  
  


_________

  
  
  
  


“It’s so  _ hot,” _ Seongwoo whines, throwing himself onto the couch. 

“It’s August,” Daniel laughs back from the kitchen. 

“Why is it so  _ hot _ in August?” Seriously, Seoul’s going through a massive heat wave, so hot that the KBS production team cancelled filming for the day because the set’s air conditioning system broke the day before.  Not to mention, his own apartment doesn’t have a strong AC system, and the only area that stays cool is the living room. He and Daniel have even bought an air mattress and set it up to sleep next to the unit at night. 

Said boyfriend pops his head in, ears twitching. “Do you want a popsicle?”

Anything at this point to beat the heat. “Sure,” Seongwoo answers. “Mango.”

Daniel comes into the living room with popsicles in hand, handing one to Seongwoo. “Hopefully it isn’t this hot when we’re helping Woojin and Jihoon.”

Seongwoo scowls, remembering he and Daniel promised Woojin and Jihoon they’d help the Cats move into their dorm for college at the end of the month. “If it’s this hot, they’re not allowed to start until January.”

Daniel laughs as he unwraps his popsicle, sitting on the floor and leaning his back against the couch. “It’s hard having so many friends, huh?”

“I’ll say.” Seongwoo unwraps his ice cream. “Which reminds me, we need to give Minhyun and Jaehwan some...”

He doesn’t notice his voice trailing off, not when he’s too distracted watching Daniel take the entire popsicle in his mouth, letting his lips drag along when he pulls it out. He licks his lips after, humming at the taste, then turns to Seongwoo. “Give them what?” he asks.

“H-huh?” Seongwoo asks back, feeling a bit dazed. Daniel’s lips are red now from the popsicle. 

“Give Minhyun and Jaehwan what?” Daniel says again, then brings the popsicle back between his lips.

_ Oh God. _

Daniel licks around the popsicle, letting his tongue lap at the melting ice, then brings the whole thing into his mouth. Seongwoo watches as Daniel hollows his cheeks to slurp around it.

Seongwoo nearly drops his ice cream.

“Seongwoo?” Daniel takes the popsicle out of his mouth with a frown. “Your ice cream…”

Seongwoo follows his worried gaze to where his ice cream is starting to melt out of the package, dripping down his hand. “I-I just remembered-” Seongwoo quickly sits up. “I’m s-supposed to diet!” 

Without another word, he jumps of the couch and runs into the kitchen, throwing the ice cream back in the freezer and letting the frigid air smack him across the face.

  
  
  
  


_________

  
  
  
  


A few nights later, Seongwoo finds himself in Daniel’s lap, both of them a bit red in the face after a few glasses of wine. He’s not sure what they’re giggling about, not exactly sure why he decided that Daniel’s lap made a better seat than the couch; all he cares about is the way Daniel feels under his lips.

Their kisses are chaste and sloppy, quick pecks that tickle and leave both laughing. Seongwoo moves from Daniel’s lips to his nose, reveling in how he can  _ feel _ Daniel’s laugh deep in his Cat’s chest before he hears it, how he can see Daniel’s eyes scrunch when he smiles. 

_ God, _ he’s so in love with Daniel.  

He moves to Daniel’s cheeks, nuzzling them between kisses, then nuzzles further until he reaches Daniel’s neck. 

And if there’s one thing Seongwoo loves, it’s Daniel’s neck. 

He immediately nuzzles into the junction between Daniel’s neck and shoulder, sniffing because Daniel just always smells so good. Once his lips start leaving quick kisses, he feels Daniel stiffen beneath him. He hums. “Like that?” he asks with a soft laugh. He doesn’t let Daniel answer before he gets back to kissing, then getting more brave when he starts to nibble skin.

He feels Daniel grip his hips, fingers almost digging into the bones when Daniel moans,  _ “Seongwoo.” _

All of a sudden, Seongwoo freezes. 

What the fuck is he  _ thinking?  _

He jolts, nearly jumping off of Daniel’s lap and onto the floor. “Uh, I-I just remembered, I have to...call Jisung,” he stutters out. 

Daniel looks like he’s in a bit of a haze, probably whiplashed from how quickly Seongwoo went from grinding against him to running off. Said coward doesn’t even wait for Daniel to answer before he runs into the bathroom.

Well, hopefully it doesn’t get worse. 

  
  
  


_________

  
  
  
  


It gets worse.

Much,  _ much _ worse. 

“Niel?” Seongwoo calls into the apartment when he walks in about a week later. He kicks off his shoes and puts his bag down, fishing out a menu he picked up from a new restaurant around the corner.  “So, how does Chinese food for dinner sound?” he asks as he stands back up. “Because I’ve been thinking about-”

Seongwoo drops the menu. 

And nearly drops himself.

“What?” Daniel asks, frowning in confusion. As if he doesn’t realize he’s standing in the living room in nothing but a pair of boxers.

Daniel’s wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

_ Boxers. _

Words escape Seongwoo as he stares at Daniel, from the top of his shoulders, down to his dark nipples, all the way to his delectable thighs.

Oh  _ fuck, _ who the fuck allowed Daniel to look like that without a shirt on? Why the fuck are his shoulders so broad and toned and is that the beginning of a six pack on his abs? Has he been hiding this the whole time? Has Seongwoo  _ really _ never seen Daniel shirtless before this? Have his thighs always been that thick? How has Seongwoo never noticed _ (????) _ ? And if Daniel turns around Seongwoo would probably be able to see how Daniel’s ass looks in those boxers-

Seongwoo’s going to throw himself in front of a bus. 

“P-p-p-pant-ts-”

_ “Oh!” _ Daniel looks down at himself. “I spilled something on them at the shelter, so I took them off. But then I spilled the detergent on my shirt and…” He shrugs, nonchalant. “I guess I forgot to change.”

Daniel forgot to put clothes back on. Of  _ course _ he did. 

“I-I-I need to shower.” Seongwoo bolts, running into the bathroom and turning the water on. 

Seongwoo’s doing a shit job at trying to keep himself under control.

  
  
  


_________

  
  
  


“Hey,” Jonghyun asks, nudging Seongwoo from across the cafe table. “You okay?”

Seongwoo hums. “Why do you ask?” he replies, not bothering to look at his manager.

“I’d be concerned for anyone who’s banging their head against a table.”

It has Seongwoo snorting, and decides to slowly lift his head up to look at Jonghyun. “I’m constipated.”

Jonghyun’s reaction is exactly as he hoped, twisting into disgusted confusion. It has Seongwoo laughing. “According to Minki, I’m  _ sexually _ constipated.”

“Oh,” Jonghyun replies, still looking confused. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve had sex and Daniel’s too available.”

Now Jonghyun’s eyes light up. “Ah, Daniel wants to wait?”

“Yes.” Seongwoo pauses. “At least, I’m  _ assuming _ he does.”

“You two haven’t talked about it?” Jonghyun frowns. 

Seongwoo shrugs. “I didn’t want to freak him out.” 

“Ah,” Jonghyun says again. He takes a sip of his coffee. “Well...I think you should. Communication is important in relationships.”

“I can’t bring up  _ sex  _ to Daniel!” Seongwoo whispers, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one hears him. “He’s so…” He looks back at Jonghyun, still trying to figure out the best word. “So…. _ Daniel. _ He laughs when our ketchup sound like farts. I’m not about to taint him.”

“Daniel’s also an adult who I’m sure has urges of his own,” Jonghyun counters,\\. 

“I know that! I just…” He trails off again, then groans into his hands. Why do relationships have to be so frustrating? “I don’t want to ruin this.”

“But you’ll ruin things if you don’t talk.”

That has Seongwoo scowling. He hates it when Jonghyun’s right. 

  
  
  


_________

  
  
  
  


Seongwoo looks up from his laptop as Daniel pads into the living room. He’s wearing one of Seongwoo’s shirts. “Hey…” he says softly.

“Hey yourself,” Seongwoo answers with a smile. He then notices how Daniel plays with the hem of the shirt, unsure. “Is something wrong?”

Daniel doesn’t answer right away. His ears are flat against his head, and his tail hangs lax between his legs. Eventually, he gives Seongwoo a shy look. “Can...can we talk?”

Seongwoo gulps. “O-of course.”

Daniel’s going to break up with him.

Well, it’s been fun while it lasted.

Daniel gives him a smile as he walks to the couch, sitting on the other end. Seongwoo moves his feet so Daniel doesn’t sit on them. “I...uh…” Daniel pauses, now picking up his tail to play it with. “Well…I guess I just want to know when’s the right time to talk about sex?”

What. 

Seongwoo slowly closes his laptop, putting it on the table. “What was that?” He must not have heard correctly, because he  _ swears _ it sounded like Daniel just said-

“Sex...with me?” Daniel repeats, still a bit unsure. 

Yep. Daniel did just say sex.

Seongwoo’s not sure what his face shows, but he can feel his heart stop beating and all of the air escape his lungs and yep, he’s going to throw himself in front of a truck.

Daniel’s cheeks turn a bit pink, and he laughs. “It’s...I’ve been dropping hints for a while, but I thought I’d just come out and ask.” He shrugs, embarrassed. “I was worried it was too fast, and...I hoped you’d make the first move.” 

Daniel’s been dropping hints. That he’s wanted to have sex. With Seongwoo. Because he thought  _ Seongwoo _ was the one not ready.

Suddenly, Daniel standing in their living room with nothing but boxers on makes a bit more sense.

Well, fuck.

“Y-you want...want to have... _ sex?”  _ Seongwoo squeaks, still in disbelief over what he’s hearing.  

Daniel’s cheeks are still pink, but he’s smiling.“I-I mean-” he laughs, then shrugs his shoulders.  “Yeah?” His smile fades after a few seconds, though, the more he looks back at Seongwoo. “Do...you not want to?”

“N-no!” Seongwoo nearly screams back. “I do! I was-” He gulps, trying to keep his thirst from clouding his head. “I-I didn’t want to go too fast.”

“O-oh, we can wait!” Daniel replies, shaking his head.  “We don’t have to do anything-”

Seongwoo shakes his head back, “No, I was waiting because I thought  _ you’d _ want to wait!”

Daniel looks down to his lap, and Seongwoo watches the blush creep back up Daniel’s face.  “I did, but…” He looks back up, smiling. “I’m ready. I love you.”

Daniel’s ready to have sex. 

Okay.

Great. 

Wonderful.

“Uh...” Seongwoo gulps. “M-maybe we-” He sits up a bit straighter. “-wait for...wait until-”

“It’s more romantic?” Daniel finishes, a slight laugh in his tone. 

“W-we don’t have to!” Seongwoo says quickly. “I mean…We _could_...now...” Now Seongwoo feels a blush on _his_ face, but if he and Daniel are going to Take The Next Steps, he wants it to be _perfect._

He can see Daniel suck in a breath, lick his lips _. _ “I want you,” Daniel says after a few seconds. “Now.”

“O-okay,” Seongwoo answers. “Cool.”

They stare at each other for a few more seconds before Daniel pounces first, throwing himself onto Seongwoo’s lap. 

Seongwoo moans as soon as Daniel’s lips find his, gripping Daniel’s hips to situate him better. Daniels already making soft noises, whimpering and panting and and his tail is sliding all over and Seongwoo hopes he doesn’t cry at the thought of Daniel trusting him  _ this _ much, so much that he’s ready to give Seongwoo everything. 

“W-we should-“ Seongwoo bites back a moan when Daniel moves to his neck. “B-Bedroom.” 

Daniel mumbles something into his neck before letting up with a frown.  _ “Fiiiine,” _ he whines, sliding out of Seongwoo’s lap and pulling him up from the couch. 

Daniel being so impatient is making Seongwoo’s head spin. “We just-” he groans when Daniel kisses him again, and decides to shut up and just let Daniel guide him to their room, letting Daniel fall against their blankets, letting himself follow down. 

He takes time removing their clothes, making sure his fingers touch as much of Daniel’s skin as possible. First Daniel’s (Seongwoo’s) shirt. Seongwoo moves slowly, tracing his fingers over Daniel’s stomach, then chest, watching closely to make sure Daniel doesn’t look frightened. If anything, He looks the opposite - impatient that Seongwoo is taking his time. 

Seongwoo tosses the shirt aside, then goes for Daniel’s boxers. But a tail stops him, and Seongwoo immediately withdraws his hand. “No,” Daniel whines, tail then moving to tug at Seongwoo’s shirt. “You first.”

_ “Shit,”  _ Seongwoo curses. He can’t move fast enough to get his shirt off, enjoying how Daniel’s eyes darken once it’s removed. White hot heat fills Seongwoo’s mind, making him gulp as he reaches back for Daniel’s boxers. “C-can I...?”

Daniel nods. “Yeah.”

Seongwoo nods back, then hooks his fingers so he can tug the boxers down. Daniel’s breath hitches, and Seongwoo can’t help himself. He dips down, kissing Daniel’s hipbone, letting his lips follow his hands down Daniel legs. His boyfriend’s whines and soft gasps keep him going, until Seongwoo reaches Daniel’s ankles and he almost falls off the bed. 

The shriek he makes in surprise is totally unsexy, but it has Daniel giggling. “Careful,” he says, casual, even though he’s completely naked. 

Seongwoo gulps at the sight. Daniel so beautiful, so much more beautiful without his clothes. And it’s strange that Seongwoo can just stare at his dick, laying against his stomach, already getting hard.

_ Fuck.  _

Seongwoo feels the tail against his leg. “You too,” Daniel says, and Seongwoo stands up on the floor to drop his pants and underwear in one go. He makes a quick detour to his end table to get some lube and drop some condoms on the bed - just in case. 

“So-” Seongwoo sits himself next to Daniel. “How do you wanna…?”

Daniel’s hands are gripping their sheets. “I…” He gives a breathy laugh. “I kind of…” His cheeks and ears turn red, but his eyes trail down to Seongwoo’s lips.

Oh.

Seongwoo can do that.

He gives Daniel a smile before leaning over and kissing his lips. “Anything for you.”

The blush on Daniel’s face gets redder, especially when Seongwoo drags his tongue right down Daniel’s chest until he’s facing his cock. He smiles back up at Daniel, just so he can see the look on his face, the way his eyes are hooded and his chest heaves. Seongwoo tries not to pinch himself in disbelief that he’s  _ here, _ licking down Daniel’s dick and on their way to having sex. 

He’s the luckiest bastard on this planet.

Seongwoo starts with mouthing and gentle licks, watching Daniel’s reaction as he goes, making sure nothing is out of line. His boyfriend’s eyes are still hooded, fists still clenching the sheets around him, and when he starts whining again, Seongwoo gets braver and sucks on the tip of his cock. 

Now, Daniel’s body tenses. His mouth falls open and his thighs shake, and Seongwoo’s never felt so turned on. He watches as Daniel slowly falls apart underneath him, watches as his eyes flutter closed as Seongwoo moves further down Daniel’s cock, how he whines when Seongwoo’s hand brushes against his balls. 

_ “Seongwoo,” _ Daniel moans, and Seongwoo moans as well, can’t help moaning when he hears his name out of Daniel’s lips like that. The moan has Daniel whimpering, one hand reaching out to grab Seongwoo’s hair. And honestly, it’s kind of hot how hard Daniel pulls, especially when Seongwoo goes all the way down to the base of his dick. And when he moans again, Daniel’s hips drive up, his cock hitting the back of Seongwoo’s throat and making him choke. Seongwoo pops off and coughs. 

“S-shit,  _ sorry!”  _ Daniel wheezes, sitting up. “Did that hurt?”

Seongwoo wheezes a bit more, but shakes his head.  _ “F-fine.”  _ Damn, it’s been a while. He’s rusty. 

Daniel doesn’t believe it, and pulls Seongwoo back up to face him. “Maybe we should-”

“Get things moving?” Seongwoo finishes. 

Daniel nods back.

“Okay.” Holy shit this is happening. Seongwoo gulps, then reaches over to grab the bottle of lube and a condom. “H-how do you want to do this?” he asks, holding out the condom. 

“I don’t  _ care,” _ Daniel whines again. He groans, then arches so he can kiss Seongwoo’s lips. “Just whatever’s faster.”

“We could…” It’s a bit hard to think with Daniel kissing him. “We could...Rock, Paper, Scissors?” This kissing stops, and Daniel pulls back to lie on the bed again. He’s biting his lip and his face his getting red and he slaps a hand over his face and...“Are you  _ laughing _ at me?!”

“I’m sorry!” Daniel wheezes. The hand is still over his face and is he  _ crying? _ “You just-”  _ Wheeze. _ “-want us to  _ Rock, Paper, Scissors?”  _

He most definitely is crying and Seongwoo gently smacks his chest. “I did  _ not _ come here to be laughed at,” he growls, even though, yeah, Rock, Paper, Scissors is a stupid idea. He hates himself. 

But as Daniel still laughs at him, Seongwoo reaches down and strokes his cock again, and  _ that _ stops the laughing. Daniel gasps in surprise and arches into Seongwoo’s touch. “We...we can do it like this,” he breathes, spreading his legs.

_ Oh, fuck. _

Seongwoo curses under his breath. “Okay-” He drops the condom next to him, then pops the cap of the lube open. “Uh…” He looks to Daniel. “Do you want... _ me _ to...or..?”

Daniel licks his lips. “You, please,” he whispers.

He can’t help the moan that he lets out, and can’t even feel embarrassed. Quickly, he pours some lube on his fingers, then leans down to kiss Daniel again. Daniel’s quick to kiss him back, throwing his arms around Seongwoo’s shoulders. All the while, Seongwoo reaches one hand to brace against Daniel’s thigh, while the other moves to spread Daniel open. 

He’s gentle first, teasing a bit before he pushes in. Daniel’s breath hitches. “All good?” Seongwoo asks, moving to Daniel’s neck. 

“Yeah,” Daniel breathes back. “I’ve...done this before.”

Seongwoo nearly startles at that visual, of Daniel spreading himself open. Another moan escapes his lips.  _ “Fuck,  _ who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?”

“You thought I’d be blushing virgin?” Daniel giggles. “I’ve watched a healthy amount of porn in my life.”

“You also keep a stash of gummies hidden under your socks.”

That has Daniel gasping, especially when Seongwoo adds two more fingers. “Y-you weren't supposed to find those!” Daniel moans, mixed with another giggle. 

“And  _ you’re _ not supposed to be eating those,” Seongwoo chides, casual, like he doesn’t have three fingers up Daniel’s ass. 

Daniel huffs, pouting up at Seongwoo and throwing a condom at his face. “Then  _ do _ something about it.”

_ Fuck. _

Seongwoo growls, wiping his hand with a tissue from his dresser and then grabbing the condom Daniel threw at his face. He can  _ feel _ Daniel’s heavy gaze on him, watching every moment as Seongwoo unrolls the condom on his dick. It’s hot and heavy in his hand, and Seongwoo doesn’t think he’s ever been turned on, ever this eager. 

Because this isn’t just a random hookup. 

This is Daniel.   

This is  _ everything. _

Daniel wraps his arms around Seongwoo’s shoulders again as the latter pushes in, and it knocks the breath out of both of them. Danie’s breath hitches and he throws his head back against the pillow, while Seongwoo tries not to come from the heat around his dick.  _ “Shit,” _ he curses, pausing his movements so he can catch his breath. 

Daniel gives a tight laugh. “Y-you okay there?” 

“I should be asking  _ you,” _ Seongwoo replies through his teeth. After a few seconds, Seongwoo pushes the rest of the way in, until his hips meet Daniel’s.  _ “Shit,” _ he hisses again.

_ “Shit,” _ Daniel parrots, bringing Seongwoo closer to him so they can kiss. Long legs wrap around Seongwoo’s waist, and he nearly jumps when he feels Daniel’s tail wrap around his leg.  _ “Seongwoo,”  _ Daniel moans against his lips.

“I’ve got you,” Seongwoo whispers, giving Daniel another chaste kiss before starting to move his hips. He keeps his eyes focused on Daniel, making sure that nothing he’s doing is uncomfortable or hurts. “L-let me know if anything hurts.”

Daniel nods back, and starts to move his hips to meet Seongwoo’s. It’s slow at first, both just drinking in the feeling of each other. Seongwoo moves his hands up and down Daniel’s body, form his thighs, to his nipples, across his hip bone and then quickly against his cock. Daniel groans as he does, tail tightening against Seongwoo’s thigh and hands scratching down Seongwoo’s back.  

They both moan when Seongwoo’s hips meet Daniel’s, at the feeling of Seongwoo’s cock dragging inside Daniel. Eventually, Daniel clenches around Seongwoo, letting out a groand. “Seongwoo…” He hisses through his teeth, and Seongwoo understands.

He picks up the pace, still cautious, but hard enough that Daniel’s jaw slacks and his moans get louder.  _ “Shit,” _ he moans again, his back arching a bit off the bed. 

Seongwoo watches as Daniel falls apart under him: head rolled back and eyes lidded, lips red and face flushed. He’s never looked as beautiful as he does now, and Seongwoo has to wonder if he looks just as wrecked as Daniel. He certainly  _ feels _ wrecked, especially when Daniel clenches around him again.

“Seongwoo-” Daniel chokes again, and then he starts purring.

_ He starts purring.  _

Seongwoo’s never heard Daniel purr, didn’t even know Daniel _ did, _ and his whole body vibrates and Seongwoo can  _ feel _ it, feel it under his touch, around his dick and  _ fuck _ does it feel good, so good that Seongwoo has to pull out to keep himself from coming too soon.

And Daniel does  _ not _ like that, not at all. “Why, why did you-” 

Seongwoo gives him a quick kiss as he wheezes in air. “S-sorry, sorry! Let me-” Seongwoo’s pushes himself back in, and Daniel  _ howls.  _

“Seongwoo,  _ please, _ I’m…” Daniel trails off when Seongwoo fucks into him, harder than before. He leaves his hands on Daniel’s hips so he can pull his boyfriend back onto his dick faster. 

From there, they’re both moaning, both chasing their release as fast as they can. Daniel snakes a hand down to his cock to jerk himself off, and Seongwoo just watches, just watches as Daniel roughly works his dick, just  _ feels _ as his purring intensifies, and it doesn’t take much before Seongwoo’s coming into the condom with a groan. And even though his vision goes blurry, he makes to sure to keep working his hips until Daniel’s cries out and he feels him tighten around his dick.

Seongwoo leans down to lie on Daniel’s chest, moving his head to nuzzle into Daniel’s neck and whisper  _ “I love you,” _ into his skin. He can feels shiver run down Daniel’s spine and he smiles to himself. 

After a few minutes, he feels Daniel move under him. “Hey,” his boyfriend says, voice hoarse. “I think you’re lying in come…”

“Oh, shit,” Seongwoo leans back up, pulling out and, yep, there’s come now on both of their stomachs. Nice. “Sorry…” he mumbles, quickly grabbing a few tissues.  
  
“Are you  _ blushing?” _ Daniel laughs.

_ “No!” _ Seongwoo pouts back, wiping the come off Daniel’s stomach.

Daniel just laughs back. “Cute.”

“If anyone’s cute, it’s you.” Seongwoo tosses the tissues off the side of the bed, then lies himself back down on Daniel’s chest. Daniel wraps his arms around Seongwoo, then leans in and whispers “I love you” back. 

Seongwoo’s heart flips.

“So…” Daniel continues.

Seongwoo looks up. “So…?”

Daniel sticks his tongue out. “I don’t know, what usually happens after sex?”

Usually, Seongwoo passes out and lets his hookup leave, but he’s not going to tell Daniel that. Instead he just lies his head back down over Daniel’s heart. “We sleep.”

Daniel hums back. “Maybe a bath?” He nudges Seongwoo’s side with his tail. “And then cuddles?”

Seongwoo cranes his head to look at his clock. It’s only half past eight at night. “It’s still early…” he says. From the clock, his eyes travel to the bed, where there’s still come condoms lying next to Daniel. 

Oh.

“Uh…” He looks over at his boyfriend. “We can, uh, maybe waste some more time?”

Daniel looks a bit confused, until he looks over to see the condoms and his cheeks turn red again. “Oh…” he gulps. “Y-yeah, we can-”

He can’t finish because Seongwoo’s already kissing him.

  
  
  


_________

  
  


  
Seongwoo’s the first to wake up, as usual.   
  
He rolls himself after a few minutes, cuddling up next to Daniel. He opens his eyes and just looks, watches as Daniel’s nose scrunchies, watches as his ears twitch as he sleeps. Seongwoo finds it absolutely adorable, added to the list of quirks that he loves about Daniel, and he can't help himself when he presses a kiss to Daniel's cheek, then shoulder, then nose.   
  
It has Daniel smacking his lips, groaning as he wakes up. "No..." He rolls towards Seongwoo, pout on his face, even when his eyes are still closed. It has Seongwoo chuckling, and he leans in to give Daniel a quick kiss on the lips. That has Daniel blinking awake.   
  
“Hey…” Seongwoo starts when Daniel seems more awake.   
  
“Hi,” Daniel replies. His cheeks become pink, then laughs to himself as he buries himself into his pillow.    
  
“Why do you always laugh at me,” Seongwoo pouts, moving over so he can throw his arms and legs around Daniel. It makes them acutely away that they both are still naked, and that they’re lying in bed, and in the soft daylight, just peeking through their blinds and highlighting Daniel’s face, everything feels so perfect, so right...   
  
So Seongwoo clears his throat. “You, uh, have to go in to work today?”    
  
Daniel peeks out from his pillow, ears twitching. “I can call in sick.”   
  
“Oh,” Seongwoo replies.    
  
They stare at each other for seven seconds before Seongwoo makes the first move and rolls Daniel on top of him. It’s a mad dash of kisses and touches, grinding into each other when Daniel pulls away, ears twitching.   
  
“Is that the front door…?” he asks, turning his head to look towards their bedroom door.   
  
Seongwoo goes silent, listening. A knocking sounds and, yep, definitely the front door. Seongwoo groans, climbing off of Daniel and out of bed, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a shirt to throw on before hobbling to the door. There’s a bit of a burn through his lower extremities and he makes a mental note to ask Daniel to go a bit easy on him next time.

_ Next time.  _

A stupid grin spreads on his face, giggling to himself as he thinks about last night and the  _ several _ rounds of sex he and Daniel enjoyed. And the grin stays on his face as he opens his front door, which may have not been the best idea.

“You’re lucky Guanlin and Seonho slept over at the shelter last night,” Dongho growls, reaching out a hand to shove Seongwoo.

The grin falls, and now Seongwoo’s confused. “Why would I-”

“The walls are  _ thin, _ asshole. So the next time you and Daniel decide to fuck, be a little quieter.”    
  
Dongho slams the door in his face.    
  
  


 

 


End file.
